Enamorarte de Nuevo
by Novelle de Telleyrand
Summary: Ella viajaba errante buscando una identidad y Kenshin Himura tenía sólo unos días para volver a enamorarla. ¿Podrá Kaoru recordar que ese triste pelirrojo de envolventes ojos violeta es todo lo que busca? ¿Querrá volver a ser Kaoru? CAPÍTULO 5 ARRIBA!
1. Capítulo 1: Dejarte ir

Title: **Enamorarte de Nuevo**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Rurouni Kenshin  
Author: Novelle de Telleyrand  
Language: Spanish, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Published: 03-02-08, Updated: 03-26-11  
Chapters: 4, Words: 12,756

**Chapter 1: Dejarte ir**

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

_Ella viajaba errante buscando una identidad. Kenshin Himura tenía 7 días para volver a enamorarla. ¿Podrá Kaoru recordar que ese triste pelirrojo de envolventes ojos violeta es el hombre que ama?_

**Novelle de Telleyrand**

**Capítulo I**

**Dejarte ir.**

I

Ella dejó caer todos los cuadernos que llevaba en su mano y lo observó con los ojos vidriosos por la emoción. ¡No podía creer que el muchacho más apuesto de la Universidad, estuviese interesado en ella! Era una locura, pensó mientras intentaba no hiperventilarse.

-Yo… - Rió nerviosa, agachándose para recoger sus materiales. El bajó con ella y la estudió impaciente. Le encantaba todo de esa chica. Tomó uno de sus libros entre las manos y él aprovecho la oportunidad para poner las manos sobre las suyas. Kaoru se estremeció con el contacto. –No sé qué decir… yo…

Balbuceaba sin atinar a responderle claramente. Quería gritarle a él y al mundo que aceptaba su propuesta, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Kenshin esperó a que ella respondiera, pero sólo se revolvía inquieta mirando de un lado para otro sin saber cómo articular palabras.

-¿Kaoru-dono?- Ella se emocionó al escuchar su nombre de los labios del pelirrojo. Sonaba tan cálido y sensual, justo como se lo había imaginado en sus sueños.

-¡Oh… Me gustas tanto ¡- Admitió exaltada. Su cabello y los libros que acababa de levantar volvieron a volar por los aires al lanzarse sobre sus brazos. Kenshin, hincado en el piso y con la bolsa de Kaoru en las manos, la recibió sorprendido y con una extraña sensación de alegría y placer. Kaoru había aceptado su propuesta.

-¿No te molesta que te llame Kenshin, verdad? –Dudó ella, levantando el rostro preocupado y visiblemente avergonzado por su impulsiva muestra de afecto.

El joven, en un arrebato de alegría unió su boca a la ella y descubrió el sabor dulce y fresco de alumna de primer año. Ella enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Kenshin Himura supo que no se cansaría nunca de esa mujer, por muy sencilla y arrebatada que fuera.

Incluso en ese momento, a más de ocho años desde aquel día, seguía recordándolo con la misma sensación abrumadora en su pecho. Sonrió con melancolía. Kaoru siempre había sido hermosa. Le había encantado desde el primer momento en que la había visto. Ella había entrado a la Universidad, a estudiar una carrera que le apasionaba. Llevaba una mochila de _yeans_ con un parche de la banda del momento y tarareaba una canción de algún grupo romántico, ya que cerraba los ojos con parsimonia y movía sus labios en un ritmo avasallador. Su cabello azulado y el lustre de su mirada marina, además de sus labios carmines ofreciendo siempre una sonrisa, habían movido el piso de Kenshin Himura, provocando que se olvidara de todo y perdiera completamente la cabeza.

No le habían importado ni los berrinches de su novia Tomoe, que pasó a ser automáticamente _exnovia_, ni la existencia de esos tres inútiles de primer año que estaban detrás de ella. Al mes de estudios le declaró sus sentimientos a la chica, y desde ese día, ignorando los comentarios de todo el establecimiento y los intereses de sus padres, nadie había podido separarlos.

Es que Kaoru Kamiya había quedado prendada de ese exquisito pelirrojo, desde que lo había visto por primera vez en aquel casino. Él la había ayudado con la bebida que había derramado en su ligera falda, había cuidado sus cosas y la había acompañado a una lavandería cerca, hasta que su ropa estuvo lista. Charlaron de todo tipo de cosas y entonces, para Kaoru fue imposible no enamorarse de él. Ese día, Kenshin comprobó que Kaoru, era realmente como la había imaginado, y mucho mejor.

De repente, había pasado cuatro años de noviazgo. Kaoru terminó su carrera de Arte. Para ese tiempo él se había titulado y trabajaba en una agencia de Publicidad. En su ceremonia de graduación, Kaoru recibió el mejor regalo de su vida: una propuesta de matrimonio y una promesa de una vida feliz y próspera con el hombre que le arrancaba el sueño incluso cuando estaba despierta.

Aceptó de inmediato, arrebolada de emoción y felicidad, los aplausos de todos los presentes marcaron un eco igual al de la blanca ceremonia.

"_No hay nada como ser tu esposa"._

Había dicho ella, la primera noche de casados, mientras el reconocía nuevamente las formas de su mujer. Entró con ella en brazos a la hermosa habitación y no despegaron sus ojos ni por un instante. La acostó encima de la cama, adornada con suaves y aromáticos pétalos de rosas, todo meticulosamente preparado por un novio que siempre quería lo mejor para su chica.

El vestido simple y provocador había dejado de cubrirla, y el tinte acalorado de sus mejillas había movido hasta la última fibra de su ser. La había besado como nunca y había hecho de ella la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra. Se amaron casi toda la noche sin cansarse del otro, y anticipando que jamás podrían hacerlo. Las caricias habían abrumado la vista de ambos, y acordaron no volver a separarse con un beso en los labios, y plasmando en las sábanas que cada uno le pertenecía al otro.

Al año, Kaoru lucía un vientre hinchado de vida. Preparaba su vida para recibir al hijo del hombre que amaba. Yahiko había nacido un 26 de Diciembre entre nieve y regalos de todo el mundo. Kenshin sacó la foto que ostentaba en la entrada de la casa: la familia había crecido, y los tres integrantes del pequeño círculo sonreían prometedoramente ante el _flash_.

Kenshin había recibido a su primera chica en Agosto: Misao, tan traviesa como su madre. Los cuatro integrantes de la familia obtuvieron una casa más grande y se mudaron entre risas y esperanza.

El amor era algo que nunca había fallado en la casa, en la familia, ni en la vida de Kenshin Himura. Tampoco en ese momento, cuando contaba el segundo aniversario de la muerte de su esposa.

-¿Terminaste de empacar?

-Sí… Estaré listo en un momento. –Murmuró sin emoción.

Seijuro Hiko, su padrastro y padrino de sus hijos iba a cuidar de los chicos en su ausencia. El viaje que iba a realizar prometía ser largo y completamente arduo. Estaba seguro de que dejaba a sus hijos en manos seguras.

-¿Llevarás también estas fotos? –Preguntó, con una bolsa entre las manos, Kenshin la recibió y se sentó pesadamente en la orilla de la cama que ocupaba él solo desde que ella no había ido a dormir nunca más.

Tomó el montón entre sus manos y observó con resignación cada una de ellas. –No… No puedo. Las dejaré aquí, tal vez los chicos las quieran ver alguna vez en su vida. Se excusó.

Dejar los recuerdos de su esposa era la tarea más difícil que se había propuesto nunca. Solo debía hacer desaparecer todo lo que le recordaba a ella. Necesitaba urgentemente deshacerse de su esencia, ya que todo en ese lugar estaba impregnado de ella. La veía en los pasillos, en la cocina, en su habitación, en la cama, con los niños. La sentía en todas partes y a todas horas. Su voz alegre y despreocupada aún llenaba la sala, el jardín, el estudio…

En esa casa, definitivamente, iba a volverse loco. Por eso, para volver a vivir una vida normal, estaba echando en una caja todo lo que le pertenecía a ella. Sus cosas llevaban dos años esperando a su dueña, Kenshin jamás se había resignado a perderla, sin embargo, era hora de que la dejara ir.

Metió los perfumes que le encantaban y que hacían que perdiera la cabeza en un empaque de zapatos, lo cerró con _scotch_ sin oler por última vez ninguno de ellos. Ya era suficiente de dolor y sufrimiento. No podía permanecer como un _zombie_. Tenía dos hijos a los cuales cuidar sin que fuera evidente y necesaria la presencia de una mujer.

Fue hasta el armario por los abrigos y los metió de a uno en una caja. -¿Estás seguro de lo que haces, Ken? –Interrogó su padrastro desde el umbral, observando cómo se movía mecánicamente. Para Seijuro había sólo una verdad absoluta: Su hijastro nunca olvidaría a esa mujer. Esperaba que esa decisión de llevársela lejos no terminara de destruirlo.

-Sí, ya te lo dije… Voy a comenzar de nuevo. –Aclaró intentando que el tintineo de su voz pasara desapercibido.

Seijuro lo notó de igual manera, y sintió lástima. -¿Quieres que te deje solo? – Trató de no importunar, pero Kenshin lo detuvo.

-No es necesario… ya voy a acabar… -Explicó, sin levantar la cabeza de las cajas.

-Voy a ver a Misao… -Mintió. Himura necesitaba tiempo. La tarea que se había autoimpuesto necesitaba de valor y su hijastro tenía que hacerla por sí solo. Kenshin vio como su padrastro desaparecía. Se quedó solo en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación.

Entonces, sacó cada uno de las ropas de Kaoru, que estaban allí libres del polvo y bien cuidadas. Desocupó todos los espacios, buscó en los cajones sus prendas íntimas, y las dobló cada una con la vista perdida, rememorando cada momento en que ella las vistió. Descolgó la bata de atrás de la puerta y la olió, el aroma del último día aún estaba impregnado en cada centímetro. El tiempo voló y de pronto eran las diez. Sintió un abismo expedito en todo su hogar y su pecho. De alguna manera, se sintió aliviado, desde esa noche, el fantasma de Kaoru desaparecería para siempre. Sólo entonces, Kenshin podría continuar con su vida, y ser un padre completo.

Terminó de sellar todas las cajas. Fue hasta el auto ignorando la lluvia pesada que caía por la ciudad y mojaba sus zapatos. Acomodó todas las cosas junto a los cuadros de Kaoru. Grandes y pequeñas obras pintadas a óleo, con colores hermosos y perfectas combinaciones de luz y sombra. Echó encima su cojín favorito y su peluche gigante que el mismo le había regalado.

No se detuvo en vacilaciones. No podía llorar toda la vida a una mujer. Cerró la puerta trasera del carro. Su deber era seguir la vida con sus hijos. Debía dejar de buscar a Kaoru y admitir que estaba muerta. Muerta.

Movió su cuerpo macilento de regreso al calor del Hogar. Yahiko, Misao y Hiko estaban cenando. Fingió una sonrisa que tranquilizó a los niños.

-¡Papá, quiero ir contigo! –Rogó Yahiko, el mayor.

-Hace mucho frío en las montañas, podrías enfermar como la última vez. –Habló con voz neutra.

-Fue Misao la que se enfermó, papá…- Aclaró el chico. Kenshin rió de su torpeza.

-Es cierto… aún así no quiero arriesgarte.

-Pero papá, se cuidarme muy bien. Déjame ir contigo. –Insistió, mientras revolvía la comida fría.

Misao observaba dudosa. -¿Puedo ir yo también? – Murmuró con su agudo timbre.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Expuso tiernamente a sus hijos. –Papá irá solo, y volverá en dos semanas… Hiko los cuidará bien, asegúrense de no volverlo loco. Tía Megumi los visitará también.

Los niños no respondieron. Yahiko tenía cuatro años, estaba en preescolar y era travieso, aunque no tanto como el desastre de su princesa. Misao era más traviesa que el _demonio de Tazmania_. Nada por donde ella pasaba quedaba en pie.

Yahiko dudó en hablar. -Papá…-

Kenshin dejó su comida para escucharlo con atención. -¿Qué sucede?

Yahiko preguntó cabizbajo. -¿Por qué te llevas las cosas de mamá? ¿Te casarás con tía Megumi?

Siempre había tenido conciencia de que los niños no recordaban a Kaoru, ya que Yahiko tenía solo dos años cuando ella desapareció y Misao era un bebé. Sin embargo, el espíritu de ella había albergado sin descanso el lugar. Sus cosas extravagantes permanecían adornando todos los rincones, dando el aire femenino y maternal al hogar que pudo haberse ido abajo en su ausencia, pero que había sobrevivido, y estaba en la última fase del proceso: la de olvidar.

Con respecto a Megumi, lo único que sabía, era que no lo sabía.

No supo qué contestar. Miró a Hiko consternado.

-Papá va renovar la casa… Las lleva para guardarlas bien en las montañas, así ningún monstruo las tomará. – Salvó. Yahiko se creyó todo, y Misao comenzaba a dormirse.

-Las traeré de vuelta. – Prometió en vano. Kenshin estaba decidido a dejarlas atrás.

Llevaba las cosas a un pequeño pueblo que se adentraba en las montañas, el lugar donde Kenshin y Kaoru había separado sus vidas para siempre. Así tal vez, podrían ser usadas por personas que disfrutarían con ellas más de lo que él podría hacer nunca. Esas cosas darían luz y alegría a todas las personas que decidieran quedarse con ellas. Sobre todo las pinturas. Kaoru era tan talentosa, pintaba atardeceres de ensueño y usaba los colores de una manera extraña que sólo ella podía entender. Se descubrió extrañándola y se castigó. Avizoró el reloj. Era hora de irse para así llegar a buena hora al día siguiente. Se levantó de la mesa y besó en la frente a sus dos retoños.

-Pórtense bien con Hiko. –Advirtió a los muchachos.

-¡Síííí! –respondieron al unísono los dos traviesos.

Kenshin frunció el seño, descubriendo que ambos planeaban pasársela bien con su padrino consentidor. Rió de la situación. ¡Cuánto amaba a esos dos niños!

Todos salieron a despedirlo a la puerta. Hiko lo ayudó a llevar el último artefacto de Kaoru, una lámpara que ella amaba y que decía que era para inspirarse en su arte. Los muchachos adentro, observaron la escena sin atreverse a mojar sus pies. El padre sentimental se sentó en el asiento del conductor y abrió la ventana para hablarle a su padrastro.

-Cuídalos bien…- Pidió.

-Están en buenas manos. – Lo tranquilizó.

-Recuerda la medicina de Misao.

-Se la daré.

-Yahiko tiene un cumpleaños este sábado. Dejé la dirección en el teléfono.

-Ya me dijiste. Tranquilízate… todo estará bien. Aprovecha el viaje. Descansa. –Alentó Seijuro con una sonrisa.

Kenshin sonrió sinceramente también y echó a andar el motor. –Adiós. – Hiko detuvo el ascenso del vidrio con una mano. – Deja a Kaoru allá, Kenshin… - Aconsejó por el bien de su muchacho.

Éste reconoció la intención beata y cerró los ojos decidido. –Eso haré.

Inició el viaje del olvido. Condujo durante horas, dejó atrás las luces y el ajetreo de la ciudad, reconoció la extensa carretera que lo llevaría por las laderas hasta las montañas, en donde, había un pueblo pequeño y cómodo asentado.

La montaña Namuro había sido escogida hacía dos años por la familia como lugar en donde ir a pasar la Navidad. La nieve y el viento formaban el perfecto escenario para unas pequeñas vacaciones de Navidad, olvidándose del mundo. Corrió por el mismo camino que había descubierto aquella vez con su sonriente esposa de copiloto.

Esperaba regresar a casa, luego de dos semanas, renovado y limpio de dolor. Kenshin Himura quería volver solo. Sin la sombra de ella sobre él, con una decisión a cuestas y listo para empezar una nueva vida, solo, o con Megumi Takahashi.

II

-Tio Seijuro… ¿Por qué papá estaba tan triste?– Interrogó Yahiko apenas éste desapareció en el horizonte.

-Porque dejará allá todas las cosas de mamá. –Comentó el aludido compartiendo el dolor de Himura.

-¿Para qué? –La inocencia infantil conmovió al hombre.

-Para olvidarla. –Confesó complicado.

-¿Para qué quiere olvidarla? Yo no la olvido…

-Para cuidar mejor de ustedes. –Explicó, mientras lo llevaba a la cama. Yahiko buscó el pijama.

-Pero si ya lo hace bien…

-Es que quiere hacerlo mejor .– Siguió conversando Seijuro mientras lo tapaba con la abrigada manta, e iba hasta la cama de al lado para acostar a una dormida Misao.

-¿Para qué?– Estaba en la edad, pensó Seijuro, querían saberlo todo…

-Para que sean más felices.

-Yo ya soy feliz. –Solucionó el chico.

-Pero papá aún está un poco triste. Necesita ese tiempo para estar solo.

-¿Por eso se llevó a mamá con él? ¿Para no sentirse solo?

Seijuro se sorprendió. -¿A qué te refieres?

-A que se llevó todas sus cosas… -Contó somnoliento.

-Ah… - Se complicó. –Se las llevó para guardarlas.

-Y para estar con mamá.

Hiko rió con ternura. –No Yahiko… él se las llevó para dejar a mamá. - Declaró, pero el niño ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

III

Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada tomó la calle local que lo llevaría a encontrarse con las plasmadas casas de madera, escondidas entre bosques de pino y nieve. La pequeña cabaña estaba lista para recibirlo, bajó del auto sin descargarlo y fue hasta la cama para descansar del agotador recorrido. No prendió luz alguna para no entrar en un mundo vivido dos años atrás, en esa lúgubre cabaña en donde había dormido y amado por última vez a su mujer.

A las diez, cuando despertó, la blanca luz de la alborada estaba derramada en todas partes. Observó cada rincón de la habitación, y descubrió todos los sectores de la vivienda. Todo siempre había estado igual en dos años. Había comprado esa cabaña, luego de que Kaoru desapareciera, ya que se asentaba ahí cuando iniciaba una nueva búsqueda infructífera. Ahora sólo era una residencia vacía, y esa, la última vez que la visitaba. Decidió salir a caminar por el asfixiante poblado, ignorando todo lo que tenía que desempacar.

Todo estaba adornado para la época. Las campanas y guirnaldas nacían de todas las casas, y la avenida principal que se limitaba a solo dos cuadras estaba cubierta de luces y pinos con adornos de ángeles y Santa Claus. Los niños estaban de vacaciones de Navidad y revoloteaban todos por la pequeña feria navideña que ocupaba el bandejón. Se encaminó sin razón alguna hasta los _stand_s caseros y hogareños. Todos se conocían, y vendían utensilios y juguetes usados, los cuales serían comprados por un cercano y entrarían en un círculo sin fin.

Las dulces melodías y la escarcha del ambiente hicieron sentir frío a Kenshin. La soledad en la que se encontraba se le vino encima y sólo pudo quedar absorto añorando el pasado.

Metió las manos en su abrigo y escondió parte del rostro en la bufanda de colores que había recibido en la primera Navidad de noviazgo.

-¿Señor Himura?

El viejo a su lado lo había reconocido al instante. Era famoso en todo el lugar y en los otros pueblos también. El joven turista que había venido con su joven familia y se había marchado destrozado. El hombre al cual la desgracia de las montañas lo había marcado. Salió de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Hmm?

-Es un gusto tenerle aquí de nuevo…- Murmuró sinceramente. Luego de la desgracia, era costumbre que el Sr. Himura se instalara en la cabaña mientras buscaba a su mujer por periodos que cada vez se hicieron más cortos hasta que se dio por vencido.

-Muchas gracias. – Kenshin reconoció al hombre. Tenía una tienda de abarrotes en la esquina de al frente.

-¿Ha venido por la feria?

-No. He venido por motivos personales.

El anciano sintió lástima de él. Había envejecido edades desde que había perdido a su esposa. De su rostro joven y fresco solo quedaban estragos en declive. -De todos modos puede quedarse, toda la gente del pueblo está vendiendo las cosas que no necesita. –Kenshin escuchó atento.

El Señor Itawa comenzó a caminar con Kenshin detrás. –Todo a un buen precio, para que todos tengamos acceso. – Continuó. -¡Mire, Sr. Himura! –Señaló alegre un _tragasueños_ que vendía una adolescente.

Kenshin sonrió sinceramente. –Es hermoso.

-Cuesta solo un yen. –Señaló la chica.

-Ten. –Kenshin lo compró para la habitación de Misao.

-¿Es para su hija, verdad? – Pregunto el Sr. Itawa curioso.

-Si… a Misao le encantan estas cosas. – Comentó con ternura sin quitar la vista del artefacto.

-¿Cuántos años tiene ya esa traviesa?

-Va a cumplir tres en tres meses. – Parló. Guardó el regalo en su bolsillo.

-Gracias Sr. Himura. – Agradeció la muchacha. Kenshin sonrió.

-¿No trajo a los niños? Les habría gustado instalarse a vender sus juguetes…- Enunció el viejo, sin maldad en sus palabras, Kenshin le prestó atención.

-¿Es libre?

-Sí, el que quiere se instala, mientras más gente mejor.– Explicó. A Kenshin se le iluminó el cerebro. El destino había jugado a su favor. Ese era el lugar para dejar huir las cosas de su Kaoru.

-¿Cree usted que habrá lugar para mí?– Preguntó como si fuera un niño. El Sr. Itawa evidenció su regocijo. Le agradaba ese muchacho.

-Puede venir cuando quiera… es más: ¿ve usted ese _stand_ de allá?– Señaló con el dedo unas tablas en un armazón.

-Sí… -Siguió su dedo y comprobó que habían varios libres.

-Es suyo…

¡Qué rápido había sido todo! Sólo preguntó y ya tenía lugar asignado. –Muchas Gracias Señor Itawa.

-¡De nada, hijo! ¡De nada!– Levantó las manos exageradamente y se marchó palmeándole la espalda. – ¡Suerte!– Le deseó.

Kenshin sintió que todo estaba yendo bien. Apresuró el paso hasta la cabaña, llevó el carro hasta la feria y se estacionó atrás del _stand_, junto a un termo de café, azúcar y galletas de chocolate.

Puso una tela impermeable atrás, para frenar la helada brisa que lo azotaba por la espalda, lo amarró con nudos firmes a la madera y se paró en medio de todo para planear la ubicación de cada cosa. No era cualquier mercancía la que iba a vender ese día. Tal vez ni siquiera las vendiera, suspiro. Nada valía lo suficiente.

Descargó el auto y comenzó a acomodar cada cosa con sutileza especial. Colgó los cuadros a los lados, sobre unas sábanas blancas, y decoró una mesa con perfumes y adornos, pinches y artículos de belleza: pinturas, labiales y brillos lucieron en primera fila. Atrás, atravesó una tabla y colgó cada una de las ropas de Kaoru, teniendo cuidado de no tocarlas lo suficiente como para no soltarlas.

Cuando hubo terminado y quedado satisfecho con la decoración, una pequeña niña llegó y quedó deslumbrada. Quería tocar todo lo que había, Kenshin se sentó en una banca pequeña y la observó. Se sirvió un café para el frío. El cielo prometía soltar copos de nieve.

-¿Todo esto lo vende, Señor?- Estaba absorta en su mundo.

–Sí…

-¿Cuánto vale?– Preguntó, mientras se ponía los guantes que se había arrancado para tocar los maquillajes.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Todo!– Declaró ella, abriendo sus manos.

-No puedes llevarte todo. – Regañó Kenshin.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque entonces… ¿qué voy a vender?– Preguntó alzando una ceja en señal de broma.

La chica rió tiernamente – ¿Cuánto vale este peine?

Kenshin no supo qué contestar. Ella lo miró impaciente. –Vale… vale…

-¿Cuánto?– Lo apuró la chiquilla.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí. – Respondió ella, naturalmente. –Es bonito.

El celular de Kenshin vibró. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla. Era Seijuro Hiko. –Espera…- Se excusó. -¿Diga?

-Kenshin, hola…

-Hola. ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí… es sólo que Misao quiere hablarte. Ha insistido mucho.

-No te preocupes. – Sonrió Kenshin. Si era para Misao o Yahiko nunca iba a haber problema.

-¿Papá?– Escuchó a su pequeña hija.

-¡Hola, princesa! ¿Cómo estás?– Se derritió.

-Bien… ¿Te gusta allá?

-Claro, pero ya voy a estar de regreso.

-Te vamos a esperar aquí… Tráeme un regalo. – Cotorreó a modo de cómplices.

-Si te portas bien con Hiko.– Reiteró.

-¡Sí! –Repitió lo de siempre. Kenshin tenía la impresión de que era respuesta mecánica, en realidad, era como si no lo dijera. Rió. –Dame con Hiko, Misao.

-Sí, papá. Te quiero. Vuelve pronto…

-Yo también, preciosa…

-¡Tío Hiko! –Escuchó como lo llamaba.

-Estoy a tu lado, demonio. ¿Hola?

Mientras tanto, la pequeña cliente estaba aburriéndose de esperarlo y lo miraba acusadoramente. Kenshin fue hasta un lugar más atrás para que ella dejara de escrutarlo.

–Puedes ver la ropa…- La invitó.

-¿Qué?– Se confundió Seijuro.

-Nada… Hablaba con la primera clienta. – Contó a su padrastro.

-¿Dónde estás?– Largó preocupado.

-Estoy en una feria…- Comenzó a relatar la experiencia vivida para tranquilizar a su preocupado padrastro.

Una segunda visitante entró en el reducido _stand. _Con un abrigo desgastado y los zapatos mojados la chica se internó en el lugar atraída por una extraña fuerza. Kenshin estaba ocupado en el celular, completamente vuelto. El viento comenzó a meterse en todas partes, y algunos artefactos comenzaron a tintinear al ritmo de la helada brisa.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó temerosa, observando los cuadros. Sus ojos rolaron por todo el lugar.

-Hola…- Saludó la chiquilla.

-¿Tú atiendes aquí?

La niña se burló de ella con simpatía. –No, es ese hombre de allá, el viudo. – Exageró.

-Oh…- Gimió, en señal de respeto hacia el hombre. -¿Quieres comprar eso? –Murmuró, notando el broche que ella guardaba en sus manos.

-Sí, es muy hermoso.– La joven chica se agachó a su altura para verlo. La niña se lo dio.

-Tienes razón, es bellísimo. – Inspeccionó con voz aturdida. Todo lo de esa tienda le encantaba, desde las pinturas extrañas hasta la mesa llena de curiosidades. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hana.

-¡Lindo nombre! – Animó la mujer. El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó cuando vio la calle detrás de ella.

-¡Algodón de azúcar!– Chilló.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que te compre uno?– Guiñó un ojo.

-¡Gracias!– La joven mujer despreocupada buscó en su bolsillo y sacó dos monedas, le dio una a la pequeña que fue corriendo hasta donde el hombre rodeado de niños. Se quedó con el broche en la mano y lo dejó en la mesa, donde supuso que estaba antes de que lo tomara.

Se quedó hipnotizada por las novedades. Extendió el índice y corrió por cada uno de los objetos tocándolos todos. ¡Eran tan elegantes! Llegó hasta un perfume, que le llamó la atención de sobremanera. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y levantó la tapa. El aroma que salió del frasco embriagó sus sentidos. ¡Era como un bálsamo! Tomó otro, y lo sometió al mismo examen. La fragancia volvió a tomar su nariz de rehén. Continuó con todos, hasta que se atrevió a aplicar un poco en la parte interna de su muñeca. La llevó hasta su cara para absorber cada matiz.

Kenshin vio que la nueva compradora estaba muy interesada en la mercancía valiosa que ofrecía. Decidió colgar para atenderla.

-Nos vemos en dos semanas… Adiós. – Se despidió, caminó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa. Guardo el móvil en el saco.

-¿Te interesa ese perfume? - Frotó sus manos enguantadas para calentarlas, con cuidado de no derramar su bebida caliente.

La muchacha, que estaba con la cabeza metida en los recuerdos del vendedor, levantó el rostro. –Sí… ¿cuánto cuesta?– Musitó con una apacible voz y un destello brillante en su mirada oceánica. Dedicó al simpático pelirrojo una sincera sonrisa de lado a lado.

Kenshin se quedó de piedra. El lugar fue cubierto por una pantalla nebulosa y el peso de dos años cayó de golpe sobre él. El corazón lacerante saltó y se salió por su garganta hasta la boca impidiéndole decir palabra. Las ideas se amontonaron desesperadas por ordenarse, y los sentimientos enraizados vibraron en su interior como si se los hubiera removido a punta de pala y chuzo. La mujer que estaba delante del era como una visión venida desde el otro mundo. Hermosa como siempre, tímida por naturaleza, sincera y regocijada en delicias, hizo que Kenshin Himura casi sufriera un infarto cuando deslizó su desesperado escrutinio hasta sus ojos de azul intenso y comprobó, efectivamente, quien era su joven visitante. La nieve comenzó a caer blanca sobre los bellos cabellos de ella y su café cayó de improviso al piso.

Su Kaoru venía desde el olvido a preguntar por su perfume favorito.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Lunes 18 de febrero, 2008 (02:19)**

"**NO MATES EL TIEMPO. A FIN DE CUENTAS, ES EL TIEMPO EL QUE TE MATARÁ A TI"**


	2. Capítulo 2: Akari

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

_Ella viajaba errante buscando una identidad. Kenshin Himura tenía sólo unos días para volver a enamorarla. ¿Podrá Kaoru recordar que ese triste pelirrojo de envolventes ojos violeta es el hombre que ama?_

**Novelle de Telleyrand**

Kenshin se quedó de piedra.

Su Kaoru venía desde el olvido a preguntar por su perfume favorito.

Kenshin se quedó de piedra. El lugar fue cubierto por una pantalla nebulosa y el peso de dos años cayó de golpe sobre él. El corazón lacerante saltó y se salió por su garganta hasta la boca impidiéndole decir palabra. Las ideas se amontonaron desesperadas por ordenarse, y los sentimientos enraizados vibraron en su interior como si se los hubiera removido a punta de pala y chuzo. La mujer que estaba delante del era como una visión venida desde el otro mundo. Hermosa como siempre, tímida por naturaleza, sincera y regocijada en delicias, hizo que Kenshin Himura casi sufriera un infarto cuando deslizó su desesperado escrutinio hasta sus ojos de azul intenso y comprobó, efectivamente, quien era su joven visitante. La nieve comenzó a caer blanca sobre los bellos cabellos de ella y su café cayó de improviso al piso.

**CAPÍTULO II**

_**Akari**_

I

-¿Señor? ¿Está usted bien?- Preguntó la chica nerviosa. Sólo había consultado por un perfume y ese hombre había palidecido hasta más no poder, como si hubiese visto un espectro ante sus ojos.

Kenshin estaba pasmado. Tosía. No había cosa más imposible que aquella. No había algo que doliera más que ver frente de ti a la persona que más amas sin que sea la persona que amas. Una persona con su misma apariencia que viene sólo para recordarte lo mucho que te hace falta mirarla a los ojos. Sin embargo, esos ojos… Si no eran los de Kaoru que viniera el diablo y se lo llevase por injurioso. Ninguna persona en el mundo podía mirar de aquella manera. Tan inocentes pero decididos a la vez. Llenos de risa y de amor. Llenos de compasión y… ¿Tristeza? Estaba tan feliz de verla. Una lágrima se escabulló por su rostro. Tan feliz que no había nada que se le comparase ni en el mismo paraíso.

-¿Kaoru?- Se aventuro con el corazón en la mano palpitándole a mil por hora. No era posible pero… si tan solo fuese su Kaoru la vida tendría sentido de nuevo, aunque preguntar aquello fuese completamente sin sentido.

La chica lo miró confundida. -¿Qué?

Ella no se dio por aludida. ¡No era ella! Entonces por qué. ¿Por qué ¡rayos! se veía tan igual? ¿Por qué demonios no podía ser Kaoru? Se veía, hablaba, miraba, existía como ella, pero no lo era… No había jugarreta más fatídica del destino que esa. ¡Qué ironía! ¡Qué tristeza, por Dios! ¡Qué decepcionante! Apabullante, horripilante, asqueroso, vil…

La miro deseoso hasta más no poder de que las cosas no fueran de aquél modo, pero nada podía hacer. Guardar la calma era la alternativa más cuerda. ¿Para qué desear lo imposible? Nada tenía caso en la maldita vida.

Sonrió con melancolía. Después de todo no iba a sacar nada forzando el destino. -No se vende. Yo… te lo obsequio. – Atinó a decir ante la mirada expectante de ella.

Kaoru miró el perfume. Ese señor se veía de buenas intenciones. Cálido, apuesto, reservado, sin embargo aquellas eran cualidades de las cuales no se podía abusar, y ella no llevaba dinero consigo para ese tipo de cosas, por muy bellas y embriagantes que le parecieran. –Yo no puedo aceptarlo. – Se lo entregó. –Tengo que irme… ¿Sabe? Debo llegar al cruce de la carretera antes de que llegue la tormenta esta noche o de lo contrario no podré viajar a Kioto. – Le contó para no parecer descortés.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Inquirió en un arrebato. ¡Qué ganas de saltar sobre ella y abrazarla y abrazarla y abrazarla hasta que el aire no pudiera llevársela otra vez. Aunque esa no fuera su Kaoru, parecía como que lo fuese.

-Mi nombre es Akari. –Le reveló con una sonrisa sincera que denotaba tristeza. Tanta tristeza… Tristeza que Kaoru no tenía. Aquello era lo único que le confirmaba que ella no era Kaoru.

-Ah… - Murmuró desconcertado. Aunque ella no fuese Kaoru, su apariencia no podía pasar inadvertida. Su razón le decía que era, efectivamente Akari, pero ¿su corazón?

Ella era Kaoru, y no podía dejar de sentirlo hasta en la última hebra de cabello. No podía ser tan parecida. Definitivamente era ella y con eso bastaba.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a Kioto? –Inquirió desesperado.

Ella sonrió apabullada. –Yo… tengo que encontrarme con una amiga muy querida que se mudó allá hace dos meses… ella me ayudará en una misión en la que estoy encomendada.

Akari no quería que todo el mundo supiera su historia, porque no era una historia feliz y tenía un final incierto que no pintaba nada bien, pero ese hombre… le inspiraba una confianza sobrenatural. Era como si lo hubiese conocido desde siempre; y le causaba una sensación cálida en el pecho, acompañada de buenos sentimientos.

-¿Se puede conocer la misión?– Su pulso no paraba de golpetear en su garganta. No sabía qué más preguntarle para que ella se quedase ahí más tiempo. Sentía que si no la detenía su última oportunidad de ver el día nuevamente estaba perdida. Dudó. –Después de todo… No hay mucha gente con quien conversar en las montañas.

Akari asintió cabizbaja. – No lo creerás, pero no sé quién soy…- Rió con desasosiego y la pena de sus ojos pareció brillar. –Hace dos años me encontraron en la nieve no muy lejos de aquí. Cuando desperté no recordaba nada. La gente del pueblo del que vengo me llamó Akari. Todos fueron muy buenos conmigo; aún así yo… deseo averiguar quién soy y por eso estoy viajando a Kioto y después quién sabe a dónde.

Kenshin sintió un espasmo, un balazo hecho a quemarropa sobre su pecho y no pudo articular palabra alguna.

Entonces… efectivamente ¿Kaoru estaba viva? Viva. ¡Viva! ¡Viva! ¿Qué iban a decir los niños? ¿Qué iba a decir ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer él? Quería besarla, amarla tanto para que no volviese a desaparecer. Apenas podía contenerse para no saltar sobre ella.

Pero ella no sabía quién era él.

Kaoru era la misma, pero no recordaba nada. Kaoru no sabía quién era. No sabía que tenía un esposo llamado Kenshin y dos hijos que no podían acostumbrarse a no tenerla. No sabía que era madre, que era esposa y amiga, no sabía que era indispensable ni cuánto les había hecho falta su presencia.

¿Y cómo decirle? ¿Cómo decirle de repente: "Mírame, soy tu esposo… te amo"? Mis hijos son los tuyos, mi vida era tuya, todas estas cosas que ves son las que amas, todo este arte fue tu arte, toda esta vida pausada hace dos años era la tuya.

¿Qué iba a pasar con ella? ¿Qué sentiría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Le creería? Quizás Kaoru no estaba lista. Quizás ahora, ella no quería tener un esposo; tal vez ahora era un espíritu errante acostumbrado a la libertad. Quizás no se alegraba para nada. Entonces, Kenshin Himura podía ser sólo dos cosas para Kaoru: La familia que tanto quería encontrar, o un esposo al cual no amaba, y sentirse obligada a continuar con él.

Calló. Calló aunque se moría de ganas de hablar.

-¿Sabes? Te ves muy cansada… y si la tormenta te alcanza antes de llegar al cruce no habrá manera de que llegues a Kioto sana y salva. Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí hasta mañana. Yo puedo llevarte en auto hasta allá. – Ofreció para detenerla.

-¿Aquí dónde? –Murmuró con recelo.

-En este pueblo. Me sobran dos habitaciones. Puedes escoger la que quieras. – Sonrió.

Akari se tranquilizó. Ese hombre no podía ser malo. Tenía en sus ojos un brillo de esperanza como ningún otro. – ¿Está bien que me quede?

Kenshin quiso desvanecerse de alegría. No había humano que soportara la felicidad que el experimentaba en ese momento. Kaoru estaba ahí. Estaba viva, y estaba con él. No dejaría que volviese a desaparecer nunca. –Por supuesto que sí.- Sonrió.

II

-¡Siempre te olvidas las mamaderas, Ken!

-¡Pues entonces deberías empacar tú las cosas de Misao!

Kaoru gritó enrabiada. ¡Siempre era la culpable de todo! Kenshin se estaba volviendo cada vez más huraño y egoísta. -¡No me molesta que las dejes, si no que no quieras ir por una nueva al pueblo!

-Estoy ocupado. –Refunfuñó, mientras escribía en su _ipad_, sin mirarla.

-Siempre estás demasiado ocupado como para compartir con tu familia. –Murmuró bajo.

Kenshin se volteó emputecido. -¡Estoy trabajando, Kaoru!

-Es que siempre estás trabajando. Voy al pueblo por las mamaderas. – Cerró la puerta tras de si con un portazo.

-¡Demórate!

No es que ella se hubiese querido tardar, pero no había tiendas abiertas en el pueblo, ni en el pueblo vecino, y ya estaba anocheciendo. Misao tal vez tendría hambre. Yahiko tendría ganas de cenar, y Kenshin seguramente tendría mucho trabajo como para ocuparse de ellos. Se apresuró por la carretera, pero la tormenta no dejó que viera el camino y de repente Kenshin notó que Kaoru estaba tardando demasiado.

El sonido del automóvil al caer por un peñasco lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Kaoru. Tenía esos huevos friendo desde hacía cinco minutos y estaban pasados.

-Claro que estoy bien. Prepararé una cena deliciosa. – Se regocijó en entusiasmo fingido. Estaba triste. La culpabilidad brotaba de su corazón. El accidente había sido su culpa. Había llevado la situación al límite de enfurecer a Kaoru. Había provocado que saliera sola, tarde, rápido y enojada por la carretera. No era culpa de Kaoru el olvidar todo, y ahora no podía soportar esa tristeza que podía notar en su mirada oceánica. La tristeza de la incertidumbre.

-Ya escogí habitación. –Le contó como una niña pequeña.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

-La del tejado… tiene unas pinturas hermosas.

La vida solía ser irónica con la gente que no lo merece. Aquellas pinturas que había hecho ella, con sus manos y de las que él casi se deshizo eran ahora fruto de su admiración. No tenía necesidad de añorar un talento que siempre había sido de ella. –No sé por qué me encantan. ¿Las coleccionas?

Ante su entusiasmo no pudo mentir. No quería que esa sonrisa hermosa desapareciese. –Son de mi esposa.

Akari se decepcionó un poco, pero sólo un poco. Era imposible que un tipo tan agradable como ese estuviera solo. -¿Dónde está?

Kenshin dudó. –Ella murió.

-Lo siento mucho. – Un silencio incómodo se tomó la habitación.

-No te preocupes, está más viva que nunca… Aquí. –Le enseñó su corazón con un gesto. Kaoru sonrió. Y Kenshin se sintió mal por tener que mentirle.

-¿Por eso vives sólo aquí?

-No vivo aquí. Estoy de vacaciones de Navidad. – Comentó. –Vivo en Tokio. Tengo dos hijos allá.

-Ahh… debió ser duro para ellos. –Pensó Kaoru, sintiendo verdadera lástima de ellos.

-Sí… Ellos aún conservan la esperanza de que mamá vuelva.

Kaoru se afligió al imaginar a esos niños. Pensó que todas las personas tenían algo por lo cual sufrir. Un aspecto de su vida que era como una yaga que no podía curarse: alguien que hace falta, una pérdida, un cambio brusco… Muchas eran las razones por las cuáles las personas tenían dolor en su corazón, pero todas podían vivir a pesar de eso. Quizás ella también las tuvo; en esa vida de la cual no podía recordar más que destellos.

-Hay cosas difíciles.- Suspiró.

-No te imaginas cuanto, Akari…- Para Kenshin, aquel era el reto más grande de su vida. ¿Cómo hacer que se quedara más tiempo sin que ella pensase que era un sicópata y, al mismo tiempo, encontrar una forma de decirle que ella era aquella mujer que todos esperaban que volviese?

-Prenderé la chimenea. Estoy congelándome aquí adentro.- Su abrigo estaba secándose en la estufa, pero ésta no calentaba lo suficiente como una buena chimenea. -¿Puedo?

-Claro que sí. Usa los leños que están al lado de la ventana- La casa era hermosa, daban ganas de quedarse ahí para siempre. Toda de madera y barniz oscuro, cortinas hechas a mano, acogedores y espumosos sillones, una cena deliciosa y un hombre de sueños. Apuesto, bieneducado, gentil, respetuoso y…

Kenshin era espectacular. La chimenea iluminó su rostro y se sentó en la alfombra a disfrutar del calor. Cuando Kenshin llegó con la cena a la mesa, Akari sentía que su corazón estaba más abrigado que esa mañana, cuando viajaba por el camino local con un destino incierto.

-¡La cena está servida!- En la mesa, a unos pasos de ella, dos relucientes platos estaban esperando. Kaoru se sorprendió. -¿Sabes? La carne al horno con huevos fritos y papas duquesas es mi favorita. – Comentó mientras se sentaba dominada por el apetito. -¿Cómo lo supiste?- Le preguntó entusiasmada.

Kenshin ya lo sabía. Sabía también que no le gustaban los zapatos de tacón ni tomar su cabello en una coleta suelta, sino más bien apretada. Sabía que odiaba cocinar, sobretodo los días domingo. Sabía que el pan tostado le gustaba más bien quemado y que cantaba en el baño y no precisamente cuando se duchaba. Kenshin Himura sabía muchas cosas, pero no por saberlas ella iba a querer quedarse con él.

-Lo adiviné. Tenías cara de carne con huevo y papas.

Kaoru lo miró confundida. -¿Tengo cara de carne con huevo? No sabía si aquello era un elogio o una ofensa.

-No precisamente de carne con huevo y papas, es una metáfora. –Arregló su desatino de no muy buena manera. Kaoru estaba quieta en su lugar mirándolo fijamente. Kenshin perdió la conciencia en sus ojos de azul resplandeciente. Estar con ella era vivir nuevamente y morir al mismo instante. Poder mirarla con esa frescura era sentir cómo los latidos de su corazón tenían la capacidad de palpitar frenéticamente de emoción y no de preocupación.

Aunque Kaoru no supiera nada él iba a estar con ella, porque no podía dejar que ella buscase errante a su familia toda una vida. Tampoco podía dejar a Yahiko y a Misao sin una madre que estaba viva para ellos. Y, aunque el egoísmo se impusiera, no podía continuar observándola sin desear envolverla en sus brazos para siempre. No había Kenshin Himura sin Kaoru nuevamente. La miró dubitativo deseando más que nunca que el tiempo retrocediese y la normalidad de aquel entonces regresara.

-¡Carne con huevo y papas!- Exclamó, mientras explotaba en risas. Kenshin no sabía arreglar la situación, no tenía nada de tino para tratar a una mujer. Sin embargo la cara de él no estaba cerca de estar de acuerdo con las burlas.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó al ver que Kenshin no se reía para nada.

-Eres hermosa, ¿sabes? – Respondió por inercia, embobado.

Akari soltó el tenedor de sus manos, el sonido del plato al ser golpeado por el metal llenó su espalda de electricidad y un estremecimiento se adueñó de todo su cuerpo. Ese Kenshin Himura que acababa de conocer tenía una influencia extraña sobre su ser entero. Era apuesto y varonil, era agradable y buena persona; y por sobre todo, era triste pensar en despedirse de él.

Akari se sintió aturdida ante aquella mirada. El mundo estaba lleno de mujeres hermosas y Akarise sintió como la más bella de ellas. Mientras tanto, Kenshin trató de no intimidarla. No podía obligarla a quedarse. Tampoco podía dejarla partir. Debía cuidar de ella. Tenía que lograr que Kaoru lo amase de nuevo y después decirle la verdad. Luego, si ella deseaba quedarse con él y volver a su vida, el estaría ahí para decirle "Bienvenida a casa". Sino, tendría que desearle la mejor de las suertes, darle un beso en la frente, un abrazo tan apretado como son los últimos abrazos, y esperar a que se borrase lentamente de su memoria.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Capítulo 3: Implosión

**Chapter 3: Implosión**

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

_Ella viajaba_ _errante buscando una identidad. Kenshin Himura tenía tres días para volver a enamorarla. ¿Podrá Kaoru recordar que ese triste pelirrojo de envolventes ojos violeta es el hombre que ama?_

**ENAMORARTE DE NUEVO**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_**Implosión**_

Akari despertó con el sonido del repentino granizo sobre el techo. Es cierto que durante la tarde había llovido furiosamente, pero cuando granizaba uno apenas podía oír su propia voz. La habitación era algo helada, los vidrios estaban empañados y el viento hacia emerger un silbido poderoso. Si Kenshin Himura no la hubiera invitado, seguramente correría el riesgo de viajar a dedo por la carretera, y en el peor de los casos estaría congelada sin que nadie se atreviese a llevarla como un desconocido en su auto.

Bajo las escaleras silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie. Abajo estaba más agradable, la chimenea aún estaba prendida y las brasas de ese fuego fulgurante le daban una cálida sensación de bienestar. Se sentó en la alfombra y trató de calentar sus manos. A pesar de estar segura en ese lugar, no podía evitar que el desconcierto la abrumase. Estaba sufriendo otro día de atraso. Armaba historias sin sentido en su cabeza. Imaginaba que quizás sus padres estaban en la estación en ese momento, y que por ir con Himura, en ese instante preciso no estaba en la estación, y que perdía la oportunidad de encontrarlos para siempre.

Quizás su novio, de tenerlo, estaba ahora con otra mujer y creía que ella había decidido abandonarlo repentinamente o bien, se había ido con otro. Quizás sus padres habían muerto, o quizás era mejor no recordar el pasado. Quizás pasarían los años y cuando la vieran por casualidad en la calle, no la reconocerían. Quizás la daban por muerta o por rebelde. Quién sabía, después de todo. Lo cierto que quería un lugar al cual pertenecer y no uno donde estuviera de visita, como en ese momento. Quería tener algo tan sólido como una familia y una casa donde quedarse, pero ese frío y aquella tormenta eran como una pared imposible de franquear. Debía esperar más.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Himura en los pies de la escalera apuntándola con una linterna.

-Yo sólo... vine a la chimenea, está cálido aquí. Disculpa si te desperté.

Nunca podría molestarlo si le daba razones para poder estar con ella. -No te preocupes, ¿estás pasando frío arriba?

-La verdad es que sí.- Le respondió apenada. No quería molestarlo.

-Ven, te daré unas frazadas.- Le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiese. Akari desconfió, pero al ver en su cara un gesto noble decidió seguirlo.

Arriba estaba oscuro, en el segundo piso estaba la habitación de Himura, y en el entretecho estaba el estudio en donde estaban los cuadros. Esa era su habitación por ese día. Entraron en la de Kenshin, estaba oscura, ya que la gran cortina verde impedía el paso de la luz y del frío. Había una cama matrimonial en el centro, pero solo un lado estaba desarmado. El olor a hombre entró por su nariz apenas inhaló y un ambiente de pesadumbre se tomó el lugar. Kenshin se apresuró a poner boca abajo un cuadro que estaba en la mesita de noche. -Es mi esposa, no le gustaban las fotos.- Mintió.

Kaoru asintió ante la explicación de Himura. Todo en ese lugar se mostraba solitario. Había un whisky y un vaso que no fue acabado. También otra de esas pinturas tan hermosas que pintaba su esposa. Pensó que con un arte tan espléndido como ese seguramente, era más difícil olvidarla.

Himura abrió el closet y con pesar, descubrió que no había ni ropa, ni ropa de cama, así que se dirigió a su cama y extrajo la manta que se veía más abrigadora. -¿Está bien con esto?- Le preguntó dubitativo.

-Claro que sí, pero tú pasarás frío.

-Siempre puedo bajar a la chimenea.- Solucionó. -Además que soy un hombre rudo...

Akari rió ante la ocurrencia. Con sus brillantes ojos violeta y su cabello rojo intenso definitivamente se veía tiernucho. Además no era alto ni tampoco demasiado corpulento. Probablemente ella misma era más ruda.

-¿Quieres té de naranja?

-¿Tienes té de naranja?- Exclamó emocionada.

-Claro que sí, es delicioso.- Comentó Kenshin con complicidad.

-Sí quiero.- Sonrió.

-Iré a prepararlo. Ven.- Kenshin bajó apresurado las escaleras sin notar que Kaoru no lo siguió. Estaba inmersa en el magnetismo de esa habitación. Su decoración estaba planeada con precisión, aunque era algo sencillo. Miró a la mesilla de noche y notó el cuadro boca abajo. Tuvo curiosidad de ver cómo era la mujer que había ganado el corazón de Himura aún después de muerta. Lo tomó entre sus manos, mientras sentía que hacía algo malo. Ver la fotografía era entrar en el mundo de Himura. Quizás él se ofendía, al violar su intimidad. Kenshin no había querido mostrársela, lo cual no era un pecado. Ella era una completa desconocida y él, una persona muy cortés y bieneducada.

Era mejor no mirar.

Dejó el cuadro tal y como estaba en el momento en que Kenshin se asomaba por la escalera. -¿Akari?

Kaoru se estremeció y salió rápidamente de la habitación. -Estaba mirando.- Kenshin tuvo miedo de que Kaoru hubiera visto el cuadro, sin embargo pensó que de ser así, ella estaría en shock, o bien, encarándolo.

Bajaron al living y se sentaron en los pies de la escalera. Akari prefirió sentarse en la alfombra nuevamente, cerca de la chimenea, y Kenshin la observó desde el sofá. Desde esa altura podía ver su pequeña humanidad. Sentía que se acercaba a ella, y estaba feliz porque no era rechazado. Ese era el momento perfecto para saber de Kaoru y de su vida durante los dos años que estuvo perdida. Él debía saber qué había pasado con su esposa y si ella le decía que se marchaba al día siguiente Kenshin no alcanzaría ni a saberlo ni a lograr que se quedase por su propia voluntad.

-El sábado quiero hacer una cena de Navidad. ¿Te quedarías hasta entonces?- La invitó tratando de contener el nerviosismo. Significaba un plazo de sólo unos días para que Kaoru sintiera algo por él y decidiera quedarse ahí y volver a su vida.

Kaoru dejó el té en el piso. -No creo que pueda, quiero estar en Kyoto para ese entonces. Lo siento mucho.- Se entristeció. Kenshin Himura le despertaba una empatía muy grande, pero no podía dejar que interfiriese con su viaje, y con su vida.

-Insisto, falta poco.. Te lo pido por favor, no quiero estar sólo ese día. La Navidad es un día especial, ¿sabes?- Sonrió, esperando que ella fuese flexible.

-Disculpa, no puedo. Como dije antes, deseo realmente encontrar a mi familia... no quiero tardarme. Un día de atraso es un día sin estar con ellos.

Kenshin no quería incordiarla, pero quería saber. Ella estaba tan segura de que encontraría a su familia en un futuro cercano que quizás saber que él era su familia, la desilusionaría.-¿Por qué estás tan segura que los encontrarás en Kyoto?

Akari lo miró esperanzada. -Sólo tengo la corazonada.- Si de corazonadas se trataba Kaoru, siempre tenía el peor instinto para ellas. ¿Qué diría si Kenshin le decía en ese momento que su familia no estaba en Kyoto, sino más bien en Tokyo? Probablemente iría de igual manera a la ciudad equivocada. Kaoru era así, era una chica impulsiva, aunque sus impulsos estuviesen mal orientados.

-Pero si no los encuentras en cinco días pasarás la Navidad sola, y quién sabe dónde. Aquí hay calor, compañía y comida.- Rió.

-Una amiga me espera en Kyoto, me quedaré en su casa un tiempo, y si tengo suerte pasaré la Navidad con ella. Es verdad, no tengo ninguna pista, así que es probable que pasemos la Navidad juntas de nuevo. Ella vivía antes en el pueblo donde me encontraron, pero se casó y se mudo a Kyoto, así que la extraño mucho.

Kenshin la escuchaba atentamente. Todas sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Kaoru no tenia indicio alguno. Buscaba a su familia en la oscuridad sin nada más que una esperanza basada en un positivismo sin razón. Sin embargo, la vida había sido justa con ella. Kaoru ya había encontrado a su familia, y él no era capaz de decírselo, porque las dudas abrían un abismo sobre él. No era un gran maestro conquistando mujeres. Kaoru podía descubrir que era madre de sus hijos y no querer ninguna relación con él. Eso lo entristecía de sobremanera y hacía que se asustase aún más.

-¿Puedes pensarlo de todas formas? Quizás cambies de idea.- Murmuró Kenshin apenado. Por alguna razón se sentía como el universitario tonto tratando de decirle a Kaoru que le gustaba.

Kaoru se sintió conmovida. -Lo haré, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no me convencerás tan fácil.

Kenshin rió. Al parecer Akari era difícil de convencer, y él no era muy bueno persuadiendo mujeres. Akari rió también y le sonrió. Era solemne aquella sensación de estar a gusto. Le daban ganas de vivir ahí, con él; y ver para siempre esos ojos violetas al despertar.

El té de Himura estaba humeante. A Kenshin siempre le había gustado el té de naranja. Pensaba que era genial compartir pequeños placeres con esa persona que amas. Kaoru también disfrutaba mucho de ese té, siempre bebían juntos en la noche, antes de acostarse. A Kaoru le gustaba con tres cucharadas de azúcar. A Kenshin con una, no le desagradaba lo amargo. Según él, eso era lo delicioso del té. Se sobresaltó, Kaoru lo estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreía, y más aún si la sonrisa era para él; y si la acompañaba de aquellos ojos llenos de amor. Quizás Kaoru no podía recordarlo, pero algo le decía que su corazón, aún lo amaba. Tal vez, los sentimientos no se olvidaban, aunque los recuerdos desaparecieran.

-¿Kaoru?- La llamó.

Akari lo miró llena de confusión. -¿Cómo dices?

Himura se golpeó mentalmente con un bate por su estúpido error. Se levantó del sillón y se sentó al lado de ella. -Akari, digo...

Kaoru se asustó, Himura estaba ganando cercanía. -¿Por qué me dijiste Kaoru?- Kenshin no pudo responderle, ni siquiera la escuchó con atención. Deseaba sus labios más que nada en ese momento. Se arriesgaría, quizás algún tipo de energía llamada amor hacía que ella lo recordase. Si eso sucedía Kenshin Himura podía declararse inmensamente feliz. Entonces, ella no rechazaría el beso que estaba a punto de darle.

Kenshin estaba seguro de que Kaoru, en alguna parte de su corazón aún lo amaba, y por ese amor, ella no podría rechazarlo, y además, él ya no podía contenerse más.

Akari vio como el simpático hombre de ojos violeta se acercaba lentamente a ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco y latió locamente en su pecho, tan fuerte que casi podía oír cómo rogaba corresponder. Kenshin veía sus labios cada vez más cerca y sus frenéticas ansias estaban al límite. Akari cayó en cuenta de que Himura la iba a besar, y recordó el segundo exacto en el cual aceptó quedarse en su casa. De repente, toda la atmósfera se enfrió y tuvo miedo de ser la muchacha que moriría descuartizada por un solitario sicópata de las montañas. No quería morir sin que nadie la extrañara, y no quería dar su primer beso así.

La cachetada sonó hondo en toda la casa justo cuando Kenshin pudo recuperar la razón. Al mirarla, Kaoru le devolvió un escrutinio lleno de incertidumbre, se levantó, y corrió a la puerta de salida, pero no pudo abrirla. Kenshin no pudo moverse. Estaba apenado, avergonzado, pero por sobre todo muerto de miedo. Ahora Kaoru no querría quedarse con él. La perdería para siempre y esta vez sin revanchas. No quería vivir aquello de nuevo; extrañar tanto y desvanecerse con la ausencia de ella. No quería estar solo de nuevo.

-¡Ábrela!- Le gritó Kaoru, estallando en susto.

Kenshin, que estaba de espaldas no se movió ni un centímetro, no tenía cara para explicarle que ella era su debilidad. -Lo siento de veras.- Murmuró apenado. -No quería hacerlo ni mucho menos asustarte. Perdóname, Kaoru.

-¡Deja de decirme Kaoru! ¿Quién demonios es Kaoru? ¡Porque yo NO lo soy, y abre la maldita puerta!- Akari estaba histérica.

-No la abriré. –Determino Kenshin, arriesgándose a lo que fuera.

Algo en el corazón de Kaoru se detuvo. Estaba amordazada. Intentó reflexionar.

-Kenshin, ábreme la puerta. –Ordenó intentando parecer tranquila. Por Dios que no quería morir ahí. ¿Por qué demonios había sido tan crédula? Él se veía una persona bienintencionada.

-¡No dejaré que salgas al frío de las montañas, de noche y sin tus cosas! Mañana si quieres, puedes irte.- Se levantó y se encaminó hasta donde estaba Akari. -No soy un sicópata, créeme. Yo sólo... creo que eres deslumbrantemente hermosa y...

Kaoru lo miró desafiante. -¿Kaoru es tu esposa?

Himura se sorprendió y bajo el rostro -Te pareces tanto a ella.- Admitió.

El corazón de Kaoru vibró de tristeza. -Pero no lo soy. - Cortó tajantemente la conversación. -No vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Yo... te lo prometo. Discúlpame en verdad.

Kaoru no lo disculpó, sin embargo, no tenía otra alternativa que creer sus disculpas, y hacerse agallas para quedarse hasta la mañana, confiando en la promesa de Kenshin. Si salía afuera iba a morir congelada. Estaba atrapada en ese lugar hasta que acabara la tormenta, con un hombre en el cual quería no creer, pero bastaba sólo mirarlo para confiar en él.

No estaba bien. No podía darse el lujo de ponerse en peligro; seguramente alguien que la amaba estaba esperando por ella. Caminó hasta la escalera con precaución y en el primer escalón se volteó a verlo. Estaba donde mismo, frente a la puerta y de espaldas a ella. -Me iré mañana temprano.

Kenshin sintió su cuerpo congelarse con cada letra de esa frase que no quería oír. Debía hacer algo, pero ¿qué? De cualquier manera ella creería que él era un enfermo violador de mujeres, que las persuadía con simpatía para llevarlas a casa y luego... Si tan sólo ella supiera. He ahí el gran problema. Kenshin Himura no era capaz de decírselo. En otras palabras, era un cobarde de primera, un estúpido que no sabía reprimirse, un impulsivo, y un tonto. Ahora Kaoru no iba a quedarse con él. La perdería, y esta vez, de verdad.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	4. Capítulo 4: Óleo

**Chapter 4: Capítulo IV: Óleo**

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. HAGO ESTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

_Ella viajaba errante buscando una identidad. Kenshin Himura tenía tres días para volver a enamorarla. ¿Podrá Kaoru recordar que ese triste pelirrojo de envolventes ojos violeta es el hombre que ama?_

No lo disculpó pero no tenía otra alternativa. Himura no iba a abrirle la puerta y ella no iba a entrar en pánico. Si salía afuera iba a morir congelada. Estaba atrapada en ese lugar hasta que acabara la tormenta, con un hombre en el cual quería no creer, pero bastaba sólo mirarlo para confiar en él. No estaba bien. No podía darse el lujo de ponerse en peligro; seguramente alguien que la amaba estaba esperando por ella. Caminó hasta la escalera con precaución y en el primer escalón se volteó a verlo. Estaba donde mismo, frente a la puerta y de espaldas a ella. -Me iré mañana temprano.

Kenshin sintió su cuerpo congelarse con cada letra de esa frase que no quería oír. Debía hacer algo, pero ¿qué? De cualquier manera ella creería que él era un enfermo violador de mujeres, que las persuade para llevarlas a casa y luego... Si tan sólo supiera. He ahí el gran problema. Kenshin Himura no era capaz de decírselo. En otras palabras, era un cobarde de primera, un estúpido que no sabía reprimirse, un impulsivo, y un tonto. Ahora Akari no iba a quedarse con él. La perdería, y esta vez, de verdad.

**ENAMORARTE DE NUEVO**

**Novelle de Telleyrand**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_**Óleo**_

Su mente daba volteretas en el aire. No se cansaba de repasar cada línea que cortaba el techo en dos partes disímiles. El aire entraba y salía de su cuerpo sin darle un calor especial, sólo frío… frío y silencio. El silencio era vil, añoraba esos días en que esa misma casa estaba repleta de ruidos que en ese entonces, eran molestos. Ahora que su familia no estaba, podía ver claramente quién era Kenshin Himura, el viudo. Kenshin era agua, Kenshin era todo menos madera, era de gelatina, los tiempos en que fue un roble protector se habían acabado. Ahora era él quien quería un abrazo. Necesitaba que alguien lo consolara, una sonrisa y un "Todo estará bien", pero en mitad de las montañas aquello era una utopía.

¿Y Kaoru?

Kaoru era Akari. Akari era soltera, sin novio ni compromisos. Akari era libre, con una vida por delante; pero por sobre todas las cosas, Akari no lo amaba. Ella no estaba enamorada de él. Seguramente no quería tener hijos aún. ¿Qué haría si de un día para otro tenía dos hijos, un marido y una vida? Él no podía atarla aunque esa fuese realmente su vida. Si ella no lo amaba, obligarla a quedarse iba a ser un martirio. Si Kenshin iba a decirle la verdad, entonces debía lograr que ella lo amase, y decidiera quedarse con él por ese amor.

Las cosas no iban bien. Suspiró nuevamente y cerró los ojos. Era un Kenshin arruinado: Un idiota irracional. ¡Pero cuánto le habría gustado ese beso! Eran como miel tibia en mitad de la nieve, eran un café en la madrugada. Akari estaba llena de inocencia, no sabía que su cuerpo le había pertenecido tantas veces a él.

Tantas veces…

Nunca era suficiente, de todos modos. ¿Quién podría cansarse de ella? Ella podría tener 60 años y el rostro surcado de arrugas y él la seguiría viendo hermosa. La calidez del cuerpo y de los labios sólo se te va cuando mueres. El amor sólo desaparece con la decepción, y un nosotros sólo se individualiza con el olvido. El único problema era que el no podría nunca olvidarla. Menos ahora que era un sueño encarnado, que había vuelto de la muerte para él.

Y arriba no se oía ni un sonido. ¿Kaoru estaría durmiendo? Kenshin quería paz en su corazón tan alocado. Poco a poco dejó de escuchar el silencio y a soñar más. Con los ojos cerrados la vida era más buena. Soñaba con Kaoru, claro. Nada de cursilerías, soñaba que ella era de él, que le decía te amo y su cuerpo desnudo era todo suyo. Y después, sólo dormían en paz, juntos como siempre.

Era muy de mañana y Kaoru llevaba ya una hora caminando bajo la nieve. Hacía un frío que congelaba los huesos, no sentía sus manos ni sus pies, tampoco sentía ese vacío que la perseguía donde fuera ni la incertidumbre de no tener donde ir. Estaba asustada, claro… y confundida. ¿En quién podía confiar? En Kenshin Himura no. Sin embargo, sus ojos… cuando estaba a punto de besarla. No podía imaginarlo como un sicópata. Le tenía miedo, mas dentro suyo, muy adentro, le había gustado un poco. No había sido violento ni criminal. Fue lento, con calma, la miró a los ojos. Quizás sólo era un beso, sin intención maligna detrás. Quizás se habían gustado un poco.

Kenshin era viudo. Tenía una familia, y amaba a su esposa aún. Eso se lo había dicho él mismo, ¿o lo imaginó? De cualquier manera el corazón de Himura era muy triste y solitario. Él necesitaba a alguien, pero no podía ser ella.

A Akari le había gustado esa atmósfera con él. La chimenea humeante, la comida de Himura, su voz suave y su mirada violeta. Amó los cuadros de su esposa, el olor a óleo y los vidrios empañados del taller. Amó también la almohada de Himura, y cómo él hablaba de su familia cuando le contaba lo poco y nada que sabía de él. Sin embargo, se veía acabado. Demasiado melancólico, había demasiada añoranza en sus palabras y en su casa entera. Había timidez y silencio. ¿Qué era Kenshin Himura aparte de un viudo arruinado?

Era un hombre.

Akari no podía arriesgarse, pues no conocía sus intenciones. Debía cuidar hasta la mínima parte de su uña, porque estaba segura que alguien esperaba por ella, en algún lugar del mundo. Alguien que pensaba en ella el último segundo antes de dormir, y el primero luego de despertar.

Y esa fuerza sobrenatural que la ayudaba a seguir caminando entre la nieve, era la que hacía que quisiera regresar. ¡No había nada más irracional! El viento le golpeaba la cara y sus pequeñas lágrimas de cansancio y tortura se congelaban. Sus manos no se conectaban con su cabeza. No sentía tampoco sus piernas. Tenía que lograr por lo menos, llegar al cruce para Tokyo, y el último cartel que había visto decía que estaba a 10 kilómetros. Tampoco pasaban autos como para pedir ayuda.

La desesperación y el temor se acrecentaban cada vez que su cuerpo quería dar un paso y sus pies respondían menos. No quería morir en la nieve, tampoco quería regresar donde Himura, ya no confiaba en él, sin embargo, quería de nuevo de su comida humeante, y el calor del fuego. Quería ayuda, pero en el horizonte blanco como siempre, no había nada ni nadie.

El motor bullicioso de un camión se detuvo frente a ella. Un hombre con grandes botas negras se bajó, pero Akari no estaba conciente. El frío y la soledad habían acabado ya con ella. El hombre la tomó en brazos y la subió en el asiento del copiloto. Tomó el volante, encendió la calefacción y puso a hervir agua. Cuando Akari despertó, cálidamente en el asiento media hora después. Notó que estaba detenida en el cruce. Un camionero preparaba café y una frazada cubría sus piernas.

-¿Despertó ya?- Le dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa honesta. –Estaba muerta en la carretera.

Akari no recordaba nada, sólo unas divagaciones locas sobre Himura y el desamor. Sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que él casi la besó la noche anterior.

El hombre le acercó un café. Akari tomó el tazón y sintió que su estomago se contrajo con el calor. Estaba delicioso. –Muchas Gracias por salvar mi vida.- Sonrió.

-No es nada. En la vida de un camionero siempre hay sorpresas. No es la primera vez que encuentro gente que cae con el frío en las montañas. Aunque nunca encontré una señorita. ¿Por qué tan suicida?

Akari rió. –No es suicidio, es una locura. –Bromeó.

-No sé bien si su lucha es contra fantasmas o contra el diablo, pero no debe arriesgar su vida así. En ese camino local no pasa un auto en horas, tuvo suerte de que me adelantara una hora en el despacho.

-Más bien es una búsqueda… -Comentó.

-A mi me parece que buscaba la muerte.

-Voy a Tokyo, nada más.

El hombre la miró con rostro de alivio. -¡Menos mal que me detuve aquí, una vez que tomara el camino por la Ruta 36, estaría usted muy lejos de Tokyo, me temo que no podré llevarla más.

-No se preocupe, voy a pié.

El hombre la miró confundido. –¿A pié… hasta Tokyo?

Akari bajó la cabeza. –Sí.

-¿No tienes alguien que te lleve?

Suspiró. –No.

-Dios te bendiga, hija.

Ella sonrió y el hombre tuvo compasión. -Muchas Gracias.

-Mi nombre es Tsumiko Yukihiro. –Le extendió la mano.

-Akari… -Le reveló, el hombre quedó esperando su apellido. –Sólo Akari…

Como buen hombre, fingió que lo entendió, le dio una sonrisa a la chica y se despidió. Kaoru se bajó del vehículo y nunca más lo volvió a ver. El camión se hizo cada vez más pequeño hasta que desapareció entre la nieve. Pasaron dos autos más que tomaron el mismo camino que el camión, y nadie que fuera hasta Tokyo aún. Emprendió el camino, mientras el café en su estómago comenzaba rápidamente a enfriarse.

Kenshin despertó con el frío. Miró la chimenea al instante y la leña se había consumido toda. Notó que había demasiada luz. Era de día. Se levantó y miró por la ventana. Seguía nevando como si fuera el Apocalipsis. La nieve estaba como de un metro o más. Miró la puerta y tuvo un mini-infarto cuando notó que algo andaba mal. El seguro no estaba puesto, siendo que él lo había dejado asegurado. Palmeó sus pantalones y sus llaves no estaban en su bolsillo. Tragó saliva y sintió que el mundo se acababa. Abrió la puerta de entrada y vio cómo la nieve había sido removida hasta dejar un pequeño sendero hasta el camino principal.

Cerró los ojos y volteó hasta la escalera tratando de pensar en que todo estaba bien. Cuando los abrió corrió hacia el tercer piso en busca de Kaoru, pero no había nadie. Sólo una cama vacía y la misma soledad avasalladora de siempre. Fue a su habitación, tomó las llaves del auto y salió volando.

Kaoru se había marchado por su culpa. ¡Era tan idiota! Nadie podía sobrevivir a esa nieve, en ese mismo momento podía estar muerta, y si alguien la había llevado estaba expuesta a gran peligro, o bien, estar en un paradero incierto y nunca más podría encontrarla.

Kaoru solía confiar en la gente, había confiado en él mismo el día anterior, pero la había defraudado, igual que hace dos años cuando dejó de darle la atención que ella necesitaba y de cumplir su rol de esposo como correspondía. No era merecedor de Kaoru, ella estaba propensa a la muerte por segunda vez, y las dos habían sido su culpa.

En la carretera no había nadie ni nada, ni siquiera montículos de nieve que hicieran prever que había una persona cubierta. Nada… La nieve estaba completamente lisa, completamente regular. Quería morir por su idiotez. ¿Nunca podría aprender a amar a Kaoru como ella merecía? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan impulsivo?

Sólo esperaba que Kaoru siguiera con vida.

Manejó más de tres horas y nada. Su corazón palpitaba violentamente. El horizonte blanco comenzaba a volverlo loco y enfurecido consigo mismo. Estaba desabrigado y el auto estaba frío. No había cargado combustible. Todo le estaba saliendo mal. Si seguía no iba a tener suficiente para regresar. Pero, ¿y si no la encontraba? No quería congelarse en el auto en medio de la nada, pero si se devolvía, probablemente nunca volvería a ver a Kaoru.

Media hora después una mancha opacó el camino. Se movía dificultosamente mientras la nieve le pegaba de lleno en la cara enrojecida. A penas caminaba, a penas vivía, pero iba tan decidida. No se escuchaba nada, Kenshin sólo oía su mente, sus palabras de agradecimiento a todos los dioses de todas las culturas. Se bajó como en cámara lenta, corriendo, mas le parecieron años. La tomó del brazo y la miró expectante. Ahí estaba. Bien. Viva. A salvo.

-¡Por qué me haces esto!- La culpó gritando. Y luego sólo pudo abrasarla y llorar en su hombro, apretándola fuerte. Akari no entendió, pero Kenshin Himura había ido por ella. –Si te pasaba algo yo me muero…

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!

-Vine por ti. Vine por ti nada más.- Repitió. –No puedo dejar que te pase algo. Eres lo más importante para mí. – Se escuchó un silencio abrumador. Kenshin notó que Kaoru pesaba más. Se despegó para verle el rostro, pero ella estaba desmayada.

-Kaoru. –Lloró silenciosamente, mientras la ponía en el carro.

Cuando Akari despertó sintió una calidez inexplicable en su corazón. Ese techo era el de la habitación de Himura. Estaba en su cama. ¿Realmente había ido por ella? Estaba en el punto de partida nuevamente. Todo ese sacrificio para nada. Seguía a kilómetros y kilómetros de Tokyo y de su familia. El techo crujió. Himura estaba arriba, pero la cama estaba tan caliente que no quería afrontarlo. No sabía si agradecerle o maldecirlo, al fin y al cabo, estaba sana y salva en una casa, aunque no recordase mucho. No había una gran distancia que superar por ahora, ni un frío estremecedor que vencer. Se quedó disfrutando de la comodidad de ese momento a solas, en la cama de Himura, con ese olor que se le hacía tan familiar.

En la mesita de noche había tostadas que ya estaban frías, galletas, una taza con la preparación de un café y un termo de agua hervida. ¿A qué se debía tanta atención? Pensó que en ese momento debía estar asustada del cuidado y la preocupación de un hombre que conoció el día anterior, y que además la había casi besado sin pedírselo, sin embargo, se sentía tranquila y relajada. Irracional. ¡Qué importaba! Su corazón también estaba caliente.

Dormitó un poco, pero un gran Ruido la despertó, más confusa aún. Algo se había caído en el piso de arriba. Se sintió como en un sueño. Todo lo que había ocurrido antes ahora le parecía difuso. Se puso unas pantuflas que había al lado de la cama y decidió subir. La escalera crujió con sus pequeños pasos. Mientras subía descubría a Himura en la gran habitación de arriba, moviendo uno de esos gigantescos cuadros multicolores. Akari se quedó en la entrada observándolo. Himura lo colgó en la pared, todo parecía más ordenado que el día anterior. Incluso había arreglado la cama y puesto cortinaje en la ventana. El olor que había en el ambiente le encantaba, el óleo hacía que evocara tantos sentimientos que no conocía. Él se quedó mirando esa pintura tan verde y azul como una pradera y mar mezclados, mientras lloraba.

¿Lloraba?

¿Qué escondía Himura? ¿Por qué tanto dolor? ¡Estaría enfermo con algún estado depresivo? Akari controló su respiración para que él no la escuchara.

-Oh Dios…- Murmuró Himura, mientras se peinaba el cabello con los dedos completamente aproblemado. Akari veía como su espalda crecía y disminuía con la respiración atribulada de un llanto desesperado. Todo estaba muy oscuro, estaba comenzando a anochecer nuevamente. Kenshin recogió unos pinceles del piso y cuando los quizo ubicar, notó que Kaoru estaba con él, en la entrada, en silencio y con ese rostro de niña que no salía de su mente.

Akari le sonrió en agradecimiento. –Salvaste mi vida…- Le susurró despacio, con los ojos brillantes.

Kenshin se volvió completamente hacia ella. –No fue nada, era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo de ayer.- Bajó la cabeza arrepentido.

-Entiendo…

Kenshin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza. -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?– Le preguntó inocentemente. Entonces Kenshin quedó consternado. ¿Qué podía responder a eso: quedarte conmigo, amarme?

No dijo nada. No podía responder.

–Siento que todo fue un sueño…- Comentó Akari, refiriéndose al incidente de la noche anterior. Himura la miraba de forma extraña, entre contento y abatido.

-No, yo estoy en un sueño. –Sonrió, mientras pequeñas gotas de emoción empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. –Discúlpame…- Se lamentó por sus lágrimas. Parecía un idiota, le molestaba no poder hacer nada más que llorar como un imbécil.

Akari sintió muy fuerte en su corazón una sensación buena. No sabía qué podía ser, pero no podía ser mala. Kenshin Himura estaba disculpado, porque sus disculpas eran de corazón. Se acercó a él, aunque a medida que se hacía de noche podía percibirlo cada vez menos. Faltaba poco para que quedasen envueltos en la completa oscuridad. Afuera, el viento golpeaba la ventana.

Disminuyó la distancia más aún y con sus dedos limpió el agua que corría por sus mejillas. Kenshin cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su tacto. –No puedes hacer nada por mi…- Lamentó Himura en un susurro minúsculo que luego despareció en el silencio.

Pero Akari quería hacer algo. Akari sentía que podía hacer algo por él, y por ella. Algo para calmar el bombo imparable en que se había transformado su corazón. Aproximó su rostro al de él y sintió cómo inhalaba y exhalaba nervioso. Cuando Kenshin percibió que el aliento de otra persona estaba demasiado cerca abrió los ojos, y su corazón se paró al instante luego de ver esos luceros verdeazules, como la pintura, gigantes y brillantes a unos centímetros de los suyos.

Kaoru lo besó despacio. Ella lo besó. Himura dejó de contener la respiración, y sintió el alivio más grande de su vida. Estaba con ella, al fin. Ese beso al fin era realidad. Un beso con ganas, un beso con consentimiento, un beso por voluntad. Kaoru se lo estaba dando. Himura no podía creerlo.

-Te dije que estaba en un sueño…- Murmuró despacio cuando acabó y la tristeza de dos años, había llegado a su fin.

**CONTINUARÁ**

"**NO MATES EL TIEMPO. A FIN DE CUENTAS, ES EL TIEMPO EL QUE TE MATARÁ A TI"**

_(27 de Marzo, 2011. 2:39 AM)_


	5. Capítulo 5: Sin argumentos

**RUROUNI KENSHIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE. ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ HECHO COMPLETAMENTE SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

_Ella viajaba errante buscando una identidad. Kenshin Himura tenía tres días para volver a enamorarla. ¿Podrá Kaoru recordar que ese triste pelirrojo de envolventes ojos violeta es el hombre que ama?_

**ENAMORARTE DE NUEVO**

**Novelle de Telleyrand**

Kaoru lo besó despacio. Ella lo besó. Himura dejó de contener la respiración, y sintió el alivio más grande de su vida. Estaba con ella, al fin. Ese beso al fin era realidad. Un beso con ganas, un beso con consentimiento, un beso por voluntad. Kaoru se lo estaba dando. Himura no podía creerlo.

-Te dije que estaba en un sueño…- Murmuró despacio cuando acabó y la tristeza de dos años, había llegado a su fin.

**CAPÍTULO V**

Kaoru no lo había pensado, ni había medido las consecuencias. Besarlo y después qué. Besarlo y después nada. Besarlo sin detenerse nunca, para nunca pensar en nada más. Como supuso, Kenshin era cálido, y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y acariciando su espalda eran abrumadores. Akari quiso quedarse así toda la vida, pero el celular en el bolsillo de Kenshin inició un ruido que desquebrajó en pedazos toda la atmosfera.

Akari dejó a Kenshin y se volteó. Kenshin atendió el teléfono molesto, pero su voz cambió al escuchar la voz de su interlocutor. Akari lo escuchó murmurar cosas, hasta que se despidió con un "yo también te extraño". El eco de esas dos palabras desató en Akari una serie de sentimientos coartados. Temió preguntar.

-¿Era una mujer?- Su voz sonó débil y grave. No estaba segura si era correcto preguntar. No era como que Akari fuese algo en la vida del solitario y triste Kenshin Himura. Ella sólo era una mujer que acababa de besarlo, y ni siquiera estaba segura si Kenshin le había correspondido y por cuánto tiempo. Sintió vergüenza.

-Sí, era una mujer. Megumi.

-¿Es tu novia?- Kaoru sonrió tranquilamente intentando no parecer confundida y por sobre todo, decepcionada. Kenshin no estaba seguro de qué responder. Durante el viaje, no había recordado a Megumi ni por un segundo. Megumi era la madrina de los niños, había conocido a Kaoru y a Kenshin, había estado en su matrimonio y había apoyado a Kenshin en todo momento cuando Kaoru desapareció, y con toda clase de cosas. Incluso con aquellas cosas que Kaoru no debía jamás enterarse, pero que Akari, al parecer, ya había supuesto.

Kenshin al tiempo, notó que Megumi le profesaba un amor incondicional a él y a los niños. Era una buena mujer, y esperaba que al dejar a Kaoru atrás en la montaña, pudieran empezar una nueva vida, con una nueva esposa y madre, Megumi. Megumi era el motivo de su viaje. Kenshin Himura iba a tener una nueva esposa. Pero ahora que Kaoru había regresado de la muerte, Kenshin no estaba seguro de nada.

-Algo así.

Akari rió. Pareció alegre de veras. -¿Habrá boda?- Preguntó, con el corazón palpitando nervioso por una respuesta negativa.

-No lo sé… Quizás la haya, quizás no.- Akari entendió perfectamente que la habría. Por un lado, se alegró de que Himura rehiciera su vida. No podía pasar toda su existencia llorando por esa Kaoru. Tuvo un poco de envidia por ella. Tampoco podía rehusarse a esa mujer llamada Megumi, que lo quería a él y a sus hijos. Sintió otro poco de envidia por ella también. Ambas tenían a Himura de alguna manera.

En el corazón de Kenshin Himura no cabía una chica errante sin identidad. Akari debía continuar su viaje. Se castigó mil veces por haber besado a Himura. Había sido una tonta.

-¿Sabes? Creo que me quedaré un rato más en este lugar. Es tan agradable, a lo mejor hasta podría volverme una artista.- Bromeó, alivianando el ambiente, ignorando completamente el hecho de que hace unos momentos atrás se habían besado. Akari se sentó en una gran mecedora de madera y le sonrió.

Kenshin se decepcionó con la actitud desentendida de la chica, sin embargo, optó por darle tiempo y esperar que ella diera el pié para una buena relación, fuese de la clase que fuese y decidió seguirle el juego. Al fin y al cabo, ella lo había besado.

-A mi esposa Kaoru, como sabes, le encantaba pintar. Ella era una artista de primera. –Sonrió. Kaoru sonrió también. Lucía hermosa. –La última vez que vino aquí dejó todas sus pinturas desparramadas… ¿Dónde las dejó? ¡Ah!

Kenshin abrió un cajón de un mueble roído y viejo y sacó una pañoleta que envolvía múltiples tubos de diversos colores. El olor del óleo se hizo más fuerte. -¿Quieres jugar con ellas, mientras preparo la cena?

La cara de Kaoru se iluminó, cual niña pequeña con juguete nuevo. -¿En serio puedo?

-Claro que sí.- Rió. Kenshin le dio una pequeña tela ensartada en una armazón de madera, que estaba bastante sucia, pero que era la única en blanco que tenía. Le tendió un vaso lleno de pinceles y un líquido para mezclar la pintura que olía de maravilla. –¡Qué bien huele esto!

-Úsalo a conciencia. No es para drogarse. Nada de drogas.- Bromeó. Akari puso todas las cosas en una mesilla, también de madera, y se plantó delante de la tela. –No creo que tenga las aptitudes para hacer algo decente, pero lo intentaré. Después de todo, con este clima… dudo que pueda hacer algo más.

Kenshin tuvo el impulso de besar de nuevo a Kaoru mientras esta cotorreaba y probaba las pinturas. Miró sus manos. Ellas no habían perdido la habilidad para manipular los materiales. Se movían dócilmente, como el viento sobre las montañas. Akari dejó de prestarle atención a Kenshin. Como siempre, había entrado en un mundo que sólo ella podía ver y entender.

Kenshin retrocedió hasta el umbral de la puerta. Ella se movía, descubriendo la lógica de la pintura por primera vez y nuevamente. ¿Habrá conservado su talento? Se preguntaba Kenshin en silencio. Kaoru era una artista implacable, pero Akari… Quizás ella no recordaba nada de teoría y tendría que empezar de nuevo. Quizás, fuese un trabajo que Akari no estaba dispuesta a realizar y lo dejara, para nunca volver a retomarlo. Entonces no habría un nuevo arte para Kaoru.

Con esos pensamientos se despidió, aunque ella no le prestó atención. Fue hasta el piso de abajo y prendió la chimenea. Mientras buscaba todo lo necesario para preparar la cena, pensaba en cómo los niños estaían de felices al verlo regresar con su madre, y se quedó en ese pensamiento durante unos largos minutos.

Akari comenzó a bosquejar con color azul algunos garabatos, y al rato, notó que entre las rayas se había formado algo parecido al rostro de Kenshin. Como le pareció bonito –porque Himura era atractivo- decidió seguir aventurándose en su rostro. Kenshin tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla. Se preguntó cómo se la habría hecho. Quizás había sido una pelea, o un asalto, o un accidente. Quizás Kenshin habría sufrido un accidente con su esposa, y sólo él había salido con vida. Se entristeció de sólo pensarlo.

Ella no sabía nada de Kenshin, salvo que era viudo, que había amado a su esposa demasiado, y que tenía dos hijos que querían una madre. ¡Ah! Y que tenía una novia de identidad desconocida aún. Seguramente, la mujer que logró que Himura decidiese dejar a su esposa atrás era muy hermosa, adulta y de férreas convicciones. También tenía un corazón grande, para los dos hijos de Kenshin, y para él. La admiró y por unos segundos, quiso ser ella esa mujer.

La cara de Kenshin tomaba cada vez más forma. Su cabello, su cicatriz, sus ojos de ese color tan extraño y su dulce boca. Sus facciones masculinas le encantaban. Himura era pequeño, pero era un hombre de todas formas, olía bien y sus manos eran gruesas. Era tan apuesto. Suspiró como una adolescente.

Poco a poco, la melancolía se fue apoderando de su ser. Nunca había tenido aquella sensación de alegría y tristeza a la vez. A evocar el rostro de Kenshin en su mente, una sensación de negación surgía en su pecho. Ella debía continuar el viaje y Himura no era su lugar, aunque la idea de quedarse en esa montaña para siempre era excitante. Además, Himura regresaría a Tokyo, y Akari partiría a Kyoto. Sus destinos se habían cruzado por una casualidad, y se volverían a separar para no saber del otro jamás. Kenshin se casaría con aquella mujer, olvidaría algún día a Kaoru y su vida continuaría. Akari podía seguir buscando a sus padres, tal vez por siempre, cruzándose con otros hombres que le llamasen la atención y no pudiéndose quedar con ninguno. Lo único de lo que Akari estaba segura, era de la sensación de haber ido a algún lugar, sin poder regresar. Akari sabía que debía regresar, pero no sabía a dónde. Era un sentimiento a veces desesperante, a veces decepcionante, solitario y aterrador. La soledad era oscura y temible. Su vida era un incompleto, y mientras más permanecía en aquella casa, más quería completarla con Kenshin.

Pero Kenshin no era un juego, y no tenía tiempo ni ganas de experimentar si ella podría completarse con él. La cara de Kenshin fue tomando color poco a poco en el retrato. Pintar no era tan difícil, era sencillo y entretenido. El olor la envolvía. El bosquejo de Kenshin se parecía bastante a él. Akari sonrió satisfecha.

Desde abajo un exquisito aroma subía por las escaleras. Himura estaba preparando la cena. -¡Qué delicia!- Pensó. Decidió recoger las cosas y guardarlas en donde Himura las había sacado. Se asomó por la ventana y descubrió que estaba atardeciendo. Unos destellos de luz se escapaban por entre las nubes, iluminando el frío paisaje y volviendo la nieve de la orilla del camino de un blanco inmaculado. Cuando se dispuso a bajar se encontró con Kenshin, quién subía la cena en una bandeja.

-Iba a bajar ahora. –Se excusó.

-No te preocupes, pensé que aún estarías pintando.- Instaló todas las cosas con la mesilla donde antes Kaoru tenía el _set_ de pintura. -¿Y… te gustó pintar?- Kenshin estaba expectante a la respuesta. De alguna manera, ansiaba que Kaoru conservara su talento. La imagen de Kaoru pintando otra vez exhalaba su presencia ante los ojos de Kenshin.

-No lo sé, no pude hacer mucho- Mintió Akari. De repente, se le ocurrió, que para agradecerle al pelirrojo le regalaría el retrato que estaba haciendo de él. Después de todo, al día siguiente era Noche Buena.

Kenshin se decepcionó por un segundo. Quizás Akari era una persona nueva, y no era buena idea obligarla a ser Kaoru. Quizás Kaoru, de verdad estaba muerta. Sintió una punzada en su corazón, pero trató de ignorarla. Tal vez era bueno conocer a Akari y descubrir qué es lo que ella quería.

Akari lo había besado por su propia cuenta hacía unas horas. Kenshin deseó con todo su corazón que aquello significase algo. Todavía se sentía abrumado por el contacto de sus labios. Al recordarlo su piel se volvió a erizar. Akari se sirvió un plato y la comida pareció gustarle. Al menos, la comida de Kenshin aún era deliciosa para ella.

-¿Cuándo piensas regresar a Tokyo?- Interrogó Kaoru, para salir del silencio y calentar el ambiente. Lo escrutó.

Kenshin se puso nervioso con el contacto de su mirada. –No lo sé, tenía previsto regresar en dos semanas, pero creo que ya terminé aquí. Tal vez podría regresar contigo después Navidad.

Kenshin agradeció que Kaoru decidiera quedarse hasta la Navidad. Luego de eso, no podía dejar que se marchase. -¿Quieres que te de un aventón? No me sentiría tranquilo si dejo que te vayas sola por ese endemoniado camino lleno de nieve.

Kaoru sonrió. –La verdad, es que te lo agradecería mucho. Nunca sé si voy a vivir o morir, lo único que quiero es terminar de bajar esta montaña, pero el camino no es directo y hay mucha distancia entre un pueblo a otro. No alcanzo a recorrerla en un día a pié.

Además, la idea de viajar con Kenshin era más seductora que la de hacerlo sola y con los pies congelados. -¿En cuántos días crees que podríamos llegar a Kyoto?

-No lo sé. Yo debo pasar a casa a ver si todo está bien con los niños. Podrías acompañarme a mi visita a Tokyo, y después te llevo yo mismo a Kyoto. Nos demoraríamos sólo un día.

-O podría ir en autobús desde Tokyo y no molestarte. –Resolvió Akari.

-¿Has pensado que podías detenerte en Tokyo a buscar a tu familia? Después de todo… Tokyo es la capital, hay más personas, y más probabilidades de encontrarlos.

-No lo sé, una vez que lleguemos volveré a no tener destino. No sé por dónde empezar, pero se me ocurre que podría buscar la ayuda de la policía o algo así.

-O buscar la ayuda de especialistas, para que descubran qué tipo de amnesia tienes, y encontrar alguna manera de recordar.

Kaoru pensó. –Ambas son buenas ideas.- Rió.

A Kenshin se le ocurrió que si Kaoru veía su casa, o a los niños, quizás todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada volviesen a su cabeza. Para ello necesitaba llevarla a casa a como diese lugar. Kaoru tenía que ir con él a Tokyo. Además, no podía volver a perderla.

-Creo que lo mejor es que hagas ambas, mientras estás en Tokyo.

Kaoru lo apuntó con los ojos y Kenshin volvió a atragantarse con sus palabras. -¿Y dónde me quedaré? Si no estoy viajando no tengo donde quedarme, ya te lo dije, mi destino es Kyoto, donde mi amiga. Desde ahí quizás haga lo que tú dices.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa.- Sentenció Kenshin, pero pareció más como una orden que una invitación.

-¡Olvídalo!- La respuesta de Kaoru fue automática. Kenshin quedó de piedra. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no quería? Se desesperó por un instante.

-¿Por qué no?- Logró articular más tranquilamente. –En mi casa hay mucho espacio, te gustarán los niños, y tendrás más probabilidades de búsqueda.- Mintió.

Kaoru rió, para ocultar su decepción. –No creo que a tu novia le guste.

-Ah… Megumi.- Kenshin cayó en cuenta del error que había cometido al mencionar a Megumi. Trató de arreglarlo. –No creo que el compromiso con ella funcione.

Akari lo ignoró. -No te preocupes por mí, Himura. Estaré bien. Lo he estado por dos años.-Trató de animarlo, a pesar de que ni ella misma podía sentirse tranquila.

-Insisto.- Sentenció Kenshin. –Estás en mi casa, cenando conmigo. No puedo dejar que alguien con quien he compartido estas cosas, se vaya sola. Irás conmigo. –Algo nos hizo encontrarnos en esta montaña, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte, y tú puedes ayudarme a mi…

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Cómo…? –Preguntó confundida.

-Olvídalo.

Acto seguido dejó de comer, y se levantó para marcharse a su habitación. Estaba extenuado de tratar de convencer a Kaoru sin argumentos sólidos, ya que su único motivo era que ella era Kaoru, y no podía ser tan egoísta de obligarla a serlo. Akari era diferente. Su espíritu era joven. Akari no era una madre ni una esposa. Se encerró en su habitación, no quería tener aquel estrés mental. Necesitaba descansar.

Akari lo observó, y por alguna razón no le preocupó que Kenshin no terminara de cenar y se marchara enojado. Siguió disfrutando la comida, y se repitió el plato. En la cama, había una polera que Kenshin le prestó para que la usara de pijama. Se cambió y se dispuso a dormir. Afuera ya estaba de noche. Cerró las gruesas cortinas que impedían que la helada penetrara por la ventana y se sumergió entre las sábanas. Aquella cama era cómoda y confortable. Aunque el olor del óleo en la habitación la tenía un poco mareada.

Se levantó y abrió un poco la ventana. De inmediato, un silbido poderoso entró en la habitación y un frío entumecedor le heló las piernas. Corrió hasta su cama para que su piel de gallina volviese a la normalidad y esperó que el olor al óleo desapareciera.

Cuando despertó, el aire estaba limpio y fresco. Demasiado fresco pensó Kaoru. Se levantó completamente muerta de frío y cerró la ventana. Abajo se veía Luz. Supuso que era la chimenea. Como la habitación estaba fría aún por la ventana abierta decidió bajar, y de paso prepararse un té de naranja. Le apetecía mucho el olor de la flor de azahar, después de todo un día de oler sólo pintura.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, con unas pantuflas de oso que eran de su talla. Llevó consigo la loza sucia de la cena y lavó los platos. Se le congelaron nuevamente las piernas descubiertas. La polera cubría a penas sus muslos. Puso el hervidor eléctrico y esperó.

Cuando el té estuvo listo tomó su tazón para dirigirse al living, donde estaba la chimenea, pero unos ojos oscuros la hicieron sobresaltarse y derramar unas gotas de té sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Ay!- Exclamó Akari. Kenshin corrió hacia ella para saber si estaba bien. Había bajado hacía unas horas a prepararse un té y se había quedado dormido al calor de la chimenea, hasta que Kaoru bajó con sólo esa camisa puesta sobre su cuerpo. Entonces no pudo despegar su escrutinio de sus caderas, y se descubrió espiándola en la oscuridad.

El vaivén de sus pasos, sus pechos contorneados y sus largas piernas habían hecho que Kenshin recordara la sensación de poseerla. Deseaba tomarla en un abrazo y no soltarla jamás. Lo había deseado demasiado durante dos años.

-¿Estás bien?- La voz de Kenshin sonó gruesa y cortada. Su respiración estaba agitada.

-Sí no te preocupes, fueron sólo unas gotitas.- Sonrió.

Kenshin la abrazó por la espalda y la dirigió al sillón, Kaoru se avergonzó por su falta de sujetador y su falta de todo. Estaba completamente desnuda debajo de esa camiseta, y sus piernas estaban demasiado descubiertas.

El pelirrojo se hincó frente a ella y tocó sus piernas para revisar que la quemadura no fuese mayor, pero Akari sólo tenía enrojecido. –No pasó nada. Disculpa por asustarte. Estaba dormido, no me había dado cuenta que bajaste.- Mintió.

No pudo quitar las manos de las piernas de Kaoru, y de pronto, se descubrió sujetándola fuerte.

La chica estaba confusa, no sabía si preocuparse por el ardor de las gotitas o de las manos de Kenshin sobre sus piernas. Un silencio inundó la sala. Akari no supo qué decir, y Himura parecía ensimismado, con la respiración atribulada y sin mirarla a los ojos.

Luego de unos segundos, Kenshin se levantó y caminó rápido hasta las escaleras. -¿Necesitas algo para curarte? –Le ofreció.

-No… nada. Estoy bien.

Kaoru le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Buenas noches entonces. Descansa.- Murmuró Kenshin antes de subir y desaparecer.

-Descansa también.

Akari cerró los ojos y evocó las manos de Kenshin sobre su cuerpo, y una ola de electricidad subió por su entrepierna. Intentó no reparar en ella, pero al subir, no pudo evitar detenerse frente a la habitación del pelirrojo.

**CONTINUARÁ… **


End file.
